


It Flaming Spread

by ChaoticDemon



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pippin has a fire extinguisher, wee!hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticDemon/pseuds/ChaoticDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin takes playing very seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Flaming Spread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NichePastiche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichePastiche/gifts).



> Fill for a kink meme prompt found here: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=16870672#t16870672

_Fredegar the Terrible roared as he breathed fire upon the unsuspecting inhabitants of Lake_ _-_ _town. Everywhere, shrieks rang out as people raced to safety,_ _only a few brave souls staying behind to face the onslaught_ _. The flames spread quickly, jumping from building to building despite all attempts at_ _halting_ _it_ _s progress_ _._ _S_ _atisfied at the destruction_ _he had wrought_ _,_ _the dragon smiled._

_In the middle of the inferno stood Meriadoc the Bowman. He gazed hopelessly at the disaster surrounding him; there was only one chance for all of them. Breathing deeply, he notched an arrow in his bow and aimed for the sole bare patch among the reptile's gleaming scales. He released the projectile with a twang._

_The arrow soared through the air, hitting its mark perfectly. Fredegar clutched at his chest as he fell down to the water below. Suddenly, he tripped._

 

Fatty winced as he hit the ground, landing uncomfortably in a pile of white foam. “Pippin!” he cried, “What are you doing?”

The younger hobbit lifted his fire extinguisher in reply. “I'm putting out fires.”

“Why?” asked Merry, coming to investigate why Fatty wasn't dying dramatically.

Pippin shrugged. “Someone has to.”

“You're ruining our game,” Fatty huffed.

“Am not! I'm just being practical!”

“Oh yeah? Well, what about this?” Fredegar the Terrible roared once more, preparing to burn the impudent hobbit to a crisp. Pippin simply raised the nozzle of his fire extinguisher and fired into the dragon's face.


End file.
